A fire extinguishing system of this type may be used where fire may occur at different locations and the space is limited, such as, e.g., in vehicles.
EP 2 462 993 discloses a fire extinguishing system for vehicles. The system comprises a fire suppressant source, a distributor valve, a distribution system and a control system. The divert valve is movable between an initial first position which communicates extinguishing agent into a first distribution network and a second position which communicates extinguishing agent into a second distribution network.
This fire extinguishing system has the drawback that the reliability may be regarded as relatively poor. Furthermore, the system may be regarded as complex.